Quick Japan Zoukan WACK na Hon
Quick Japan Zoukan WACK na Hon (クイック・ジャパン増刊 WACKな本; Quick Japan's Special Issue WACK Book) is a book released on October 20th, 2018. It contains interviews and photography of WACK members and staff. To mark this special edition of Quick Japan, BiS, BiSH, GANG PARADE and EMPiRE took part in the first "WACK Competitive Sports Test". In addition to the four core groups, the book also features interviews with WAgg, WACK staff and Watanabe Junnosuke. A special edition limited to 1500 copies was made available to pre-order on Amazon. This limited edition came with photo postcards, a T-shirt and a randomly-selected autograph from a WACK member. Contents BiS, BiSH, GANG PARADE and EMPiRE all belong to WACK, totaling in 31 members! The decisive battle of honour to determine rewards and prizes! 2018 saw BiSH, growing with rapid momentum, immediately sell out Yokohama Area, at its full capacity of 1.2 million. After hold events like the ‘Apologise First’ campaign that featured adverts across the SHIBUYA109 building, and releasing one-day albums costing a mere 300 yen, WACK set out a plan to hold an epic battle in a magazine to confirm their charms and continue to rise to the top of the idol world. We decided on rewards as we put these groups through their paces, judging them on physical strength, lyric writing, music composing, and, costuming. GANG PARADE, BiS, and EMPiRE all aim to further the game, but what will their results be after facing the very group that’s propelling WACK’s success, BiSH…! This issue will not just contain interviews with all the members, of course, it will also feature interviews with WAgg, the training group that debuted this September, all label staff, WACK representative director Watanabe Junnosuke, among others. There will also be interviews will WACK staff members who have helped them reach to this point of success. ◆SPECIAL PHOTO: JAIL HOUSE WACK Mug Shot of 31 Prisoners Photoshoot = Ono Tsutomu WACK Decisive Battle!!! ◆Showdown 1: Strength WACK Competitive Sports Test 2018 Who is the Queen of Strength!? ◆Showdown 2: Lyrics Update a representative song! WACK Song Parody Championship ◆Showdown 3: Music Composing Sound producer Matsukuma Kenta - Complete commentary Top 10 best songs ◆Showdown 4: Costume Costume designer Sotobayashi Kenta - Thorough explanation WACK top 10 best costumes SHAPE OF WACK ◆BiSH interviews Self-reliance of 6 Individual Ways * Aina The End x Lingling * Cent Chihiro Chittiii x Ayuni D * Momoko Gumi Company x Hashiyasume Atsuko ◆GANG PARADE interviews The Struggles Gave Birth To A Sense of Unity * Kamiya Saki x Yamamachi Miki x Yumeno Yua x Can GP Maika * Coco Partin Coco x Terashima Yuka x Yui Ga Dockson x Tsukino Usagi x Haruna Bad Chiiiin ◆BiS interviews The Daily Battle * Aya Eightprince x Go Zeela x Toriaez Hana x Pan Luna Leafy * Kika Front Frontale x Nel Nehru x Peri Ubu x Mewclub x Muropanako x YUiNA EMPiRE ◆EMPiRE interviews Is This The Royal Road The Empire Walks? * YUKA EMPiRE x YU-Ki EMPiRE x MAYU EMPiRE x MiDORiKO EMPiRE x MAHO EMPiRE x MiKiNA EMPiRE ◆WAgg interviews What is Idol Training Project WAgg? * Anzupia x Utauuta x Uruu Ru x Sayaito x Naruhaworld x Hanaemonster x Marin Ba x Love ◆Label Staff Talk WACK ◆WACK CEO Watanabe Junnosuke You Don’t Need and life changes ◆History of WACK ◆Director’s Round Table Documentary WACK Company History * Company Matsuo x Hiroki Iwabuchi x Elizabeth Miyaji ◆Gravure of the Winner Featured Members BiS * Go Zeela * Muropanako * Kika Front Frontale * Aya Eightprince * Peri Ubu * Pan Luna Leafy * YUiNA EMPiRE * Nel Nehru * Toriaez Hana * Mewclub BiSH * Cent Chihiro Chittiii * Aina The End * Momoko Gumi Company * Hashiyasume Atsuko * Lingling * Ayuni D GANG PARADE * Kamiya Saki * Yumeno Yua * Yamamachi Miki * Can GP Maika * Coco Partin Coco * Yui Ga Dockson * Terashima Yuka * Tsukino Usagi * Haruna Bad Chiiiin EMPiRE * YU-Ki EMPiRE * YUKA EMPiRE * MAYU EMPiRE * MiDORiKO EMPiRE * MiKiNA EMPiRE * MAHO EMPiRE WAgg * Anzupia * Utauuta * Uruu Ru * Sayaito * Naruhaworld * Hanaemonster * Marin Ba * Love Gallery WACKAll.jpg Sportstest.jpg Bish.jpg Watanob.jpg BiSH R.jpg EMPiRE R.jpg GANGPARADE R.jpg BiS R.jpg Qj wack T.jpg Category:WACK Category:WACK Publications Category:2018 Publications Category:Photobooks Category:Aya Eightprince Featured In Category:Go Zeela Featured In Category:Pan Luna Leafy Featured In Category:Toriaez Hana Featured In Category:Kika Front Frontale Featured In Category:Muropanako Featured In Category:Nel Nehru Featured In Category:Mewclub Featured In Category:YUiNA EMPiRE Featured In Category:Aina The End Featured In Category:Cent Chihiro Chittiii Featured In Category:Momoko Gumi Company Featured In Category:Lingling Featured In Category:Hashiyasume Atsuko Featured In Category:Ayuni D Featured In Category:Kamiya Saki Featured In Category:Yamamachi Miki Featured In Category:Yumeno Yua Featured In Category:Can GP Maika Featured In Category:Coco Partin Coco Featured In Category:Yui Ga Dockson Featured In Category:Terashima Yuka Featured In Category:Tsukino Usagi Featured In Category:Haruna Bad Chiiiin Featured In Category:YU-Ki EMPiRE Featured In Category:YUKA EMPiRE Featured In Category:MAYU EMPiRE Featured In Category:MiDORiKO EMPiRE Featured In Category:MAHO EMPiRE Featured In Category:MiKiNA EMPiRE Featured In Category:Marin Ba Featured In Category:Uruu Ru Featured In Category:Utauuta Featured In Category:Sayaito Featured In Category:Anzupia Featured In Category:Naruhaworld Featured In Category:Love Featured In Category:Hanaemonster Featured In